


Who's child? Your child!

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Exboyfriend Castiel, F/M, M/M, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: A baby who is only days old is left on the doorstep of Singer Auto with a note 'Next time put a cap on it!' When they discover its Dean's kid, he has to circumvent being a single bisexual dad who is honestly just a little more into guys. Oh and his current girlfriend Lisa? that's done she left when the kid showed up. Will Dean learn to rock the dad gig or will his newborn son take a hike.





	1. Come to papa

**Author's Note:**

> So many fics to do guys. Stop giving me ideas. Just kidding, please don't stop, i love them all. You inspire me. Love you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel broke up, in a fit of drunken self righteous anger Dean slept with someone who's name resembles Cas' she gets pregnant and Dean hadn't seen her since that night. Now he has a kid that he doesn't know how to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I wasn't happy with the way I wrote the story so I'm just rewriting it.

15 months ago: Dean had broken up with Castiel, or more accurately, Cas had broken up with him. In a fit of hurt and anger Dean had gone out to the bar and slept with a woman named Cassie, but she hadn't stayed when Dean confessed to wanting to beg Castiel to come back. 

6 months ago: 

Dean was just finishing up at Singer's Auto Shop when the doorbell rang and he called out that he would be just a minute but got no answer. He finished up what he was doing and started walking back inside when he noticed a bundle sitting on the back step. He frowned and walked over to the bundle and realised it was a baby with a note attached. 'Dean. Next time put a cap on it!' Dean frowned and tossed the note aside and picked up the baby which cooed softly. Dean grinned and wrapped him up just a little tighter and walked inside. "Hey Dean. How's the car coming. What is that?" Dean turned to his little brother Sam. At 16 years old, Sam was the same height as him and he knew he had questions. "It's a baby and the car is coming along great. I'm going to the hospital." Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll come with, Bobby'll understand." Dean nodded and they locked up shop as Dean crawled into the car and handed the baby over to Sam.

At the hospital, the nurses had instantly taken the baby to be checked out and Dean requested a blood test. "I think the kid might be mine." Dean said when asked why he wanted it. "There was a note saying he was mine in not so many words but I need to know. Especially if I want to give this kid a good life." The doctor nodded and led Dean to a chair to get his blood drawn then patted his arm and left. As soon as the doctor left, Sam entered the room. "You really think its yours? You haven't seen anyone since you know who." Dean glared at Sam. "You can say his name, I won't break Sammie." Sam sighed. "Fine, you haven't been the same since Cas and now you have a kid? This doesn't make sense." Dean nodded as a nurse came in and drew his blood then left just as quickly. Dean rolled down his shirt sleeve and stood up. "If this kid is mine I'm not gonna let anything happen to him." Sam nodded and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and they walked back out to the waiting room for the results.

Dean was shaking. "Sir, sir. You must know that you don't have to keep the child. He will be placed in the foster system and adopted if you wish. Dean shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the nurse talking to him. "No, no I want the baby. Does he have a name yet?" The nurse shook her head and sat down. "He doesn't yet but you can name him, he looks like you, you know." Dean looked up at her and grinned. "Thanks uh-" She held out her hand. "Jo. The name's Jo." Dean took her hand. "Well Jo. If I have you to help me out as a first time single parent I just might not screw this up." Jo grinned and gave him her number. If you ever need to talk, I'm here as a friend and a confidant." Dean thanked her once again and walked to the nursery room to get his son and write up a birth certificate.

2 months ago:

"Zep is so exhausting. I don't know how women do this. He doesn't sleep, rarely eats, cries all the time, and the mess. Oh my god the mess. I hate opening his diapers I swear to god." Dean rambled to Jo. She grinned and leaned forward. "Its really not easy but I promise it will get better. Try a different formula, is he getting any diaper rashes?" Dean nodded and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes. I bought some baby powder and that seems to help but I think I'm gonna switch to Huggies and see if that helps." Jo nodded. "That's a good idea, you're doing really good Dean. Not many people would still be trying to do what you're doing alone." Dean sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I also didn't know I could love coffee this much. Its insane." Jo laughed, a true rib cracking laugh. "You've got that right my friend. I'm not a mom and I live off of coffee." Dean grinned and playfully shoved her just as Sam walked in with a crying Zep. Dean sighed and walked over to Sam and took Zep who instantly stopped crying. "There's my sweet little boy. Who's the big man on campus Zep? You are." Dean grinned at his son and lifted him above his head and wiggled Zep like an air plane. "Aw, look at little Dean with his wittle baby." Jo said laughing at Dean. Dean brought Zep down and in his arms in a comfortable position and walked back over to the couch to sit down. He grabbed his coffee mug which only had a little bit left in it and brought it up to his lips only to be stopped by a tiny hand. Giggles erupted as Dean looked over to his son and grinned. "You think that's funny do you? Let's see how funny you like this." Dean put down his coffee cup and tickled Zep's feet. Giggles erupted as Zep wiggled and even Jo and Sam joined in the giggles. They only stopped when the phone rang. Sighing with the last of his chuckles, Dean walked over to the phone and answered it with a squealing child right in his ear. "Hello this is Dean Winchester. What can I do for you today?" A deep voice Dean hadn't heard in ages spoke over the phone causing him to drop it. "hello Dean."


	2. Coffee date argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make a date to go for coffee and there is no one to take care of Zep that day so Dean brings him with. Cas and Dean argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for following this story. Honestly the feeling of being anonymous is really nice until I'm ready to get my name out there. Maybe one day though. Keep on keeping on.

It took Dean three weeks before he called Castiel back. "So Cas, uh, did you want to go for coffee?" Dean asked scratching the back of his head. "I would like that Dean. The Roadhouse?" Dean grinned like a fool and nodded before remembering that he had to speak. "Sure. That sounds good. Friday?" There was a confirmation and they hung up with plans made. "Charlie. I need you to do this for me. No like really need you. Uh can't you and Jo both watch him? I hate you. I really hate you. Ugh fine. If Ellen gets mad at me its on you and her daughter no lies." Dean argued with the fiery redhead until he had to concede. Charlie was not watching his child. Guess he had to take Zep with him and hope Cas didn't hate him after the coffee.

Friday came quickly and Dean put Zep in a little suit with a bow tie. "You can not take this off. You hear me? I need you to keep this on little man." Dean said holding Zep up. Before Dean could say anything else Zep was already tearing at the tie. "Ugh. Fine, you can look like your daddy today you goof." Dean grinned as he put Zep in a more comfortable set of clothes. He held him up and grinned with approval. Zep wore a red plaid shirt open with a black onesie on underneath that said 'My daddy's better than yours. Prove me wrong.' and a pair of blue jeans with little boots on. Zep gurgled and Dean took it a sign of approval and buckled him into his stroller and took a look in the mirror. Dean had shaved and gelled his hair back. He wore a matching red plaid shirt and plain black t-shirt underneath and then tight fitting jeans and steeled toe boots. He rolled the stroller out to Baby and swapped Zep from the stroller to his car seat and put the stroller in the trunk. "Well, at least we look good buddy." Dean said starting up the impala and heading off towards The Roadhouse.

At The Roadhouse, Dean pulled into a parking spot right by a window and saw familiar blue eyes looking at his car. He blushed and waved him out, with a nod Cas stood up and came outside. "There's something you should know before we go inside and its because I don't want you to be surprised by this news." Dean said and Cas nodded before he could tell Cas that he had a kid, Zep started to cry. "What is that?" Castiel asked. Dean opened the back door and took Zep out. "That's my little man. His name is Zep. He's four months old." Dean held Zep in a protective manner as Cas took a moment to understand. "So who's the mom?" Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Zep was outside Singer's when I found him with a note. I took him to a hospital and we got a blood test done. He's mine." Cas steeled himself. "So you cheated on me?" Dean looked taken aback. "God no Cas! I made a mistake after we broke up but now, I wouldn't change it." Just then Ellen came out with her arms at her hips. "Dean Winchester! You think you can just bring my god-grandson here and not let me adore him?" Dean willingly handed over the now quiet baby and Ellen grinned. "Sorry Ellen. Can you take Zep inside? I just have some problems we need to take care of." Ellen nodded and went back inside. Dean leaned back against the impala and sighed. "The night I lost my dad was probably the worst night of my life. I never told you that and I should have. You deserved better than what I gave you. I let you slip through my fingers and you left. My world crashed and burned that night. I hated yo but I hated myself more because I knew if I had just talked to you and opened up I wouldn't have lost you. There was this girl. She had black hair and she reminded me of you. Her name was Cassie but I got so drunk that in my drunken haze I thought it was you. We had sex. Right after I threw up and she got me water. I started crying and said that I was sorry. She couldn't understand until I told her that I messed up and I shouldn't have slept with her. I told her that I missed you and she got mad and kicked me out. I didn't see her after that. I stayed indoors and didn't go anywhere. I lost my job and Sam had to drag me out of the house for an intervention, he had been staying with Bobby. They got me the job at Singer's and didn't let me go anywhere alone. I swear I didn't go near anyone else after Cassie. It was too hard and then when I thought I had moved on from us and was ready to get back in the game, boom here comes Zep. Just dropped right at the doorway to the shop with a note telling me to put a cap on it next time. It had my name on it so I took the DNA test and her we are. I didn't expect you to call me." Castiel wasn't sure how to respond. "You're telling me this now?" Cas asked his shock turning to anger. "You have no idea how hurt I was when we broke up. I though you didn't care and I was your fiance Dean. I thought I was number one alongside Sam. Now you have a kid. How am I supposed to respond to that?" Dean hung his head. "Honestly? I expected worse. I thought you were going to tell me that you hated me and that you never wanted to see my sorry mug ever again. I know I was a idjit a year ago and you deserve someone who doesn't have the baggage I do. You deserve someone who can give you the whole world and more. Now I'm just a single father who's top priority will always be Sam and Zep. You are out of my league and I accepted that. I thought you would be dating someone who can give you anything you want because we know I can't." Cas got even angrier. "You know what Dean? You're right. I met someone named Mick. he was great. He bought me everything I would ever want or need but he wasn't right. Do you know why? He wasn't you. He didn't call me angel or sit on the hood of the impala at sunrise and tell me that the view was amazing while staring at me. He made me dress up in monkey suits as you like to call them and we went to balls. Not parties or gatherings like we had in high school. I felt out of place there. Your self hatred for hurting me can take itself and shove itself out your nose you ass butt because some of us still care and you can't see that. I came because I missed you and wanted to get to know you again." Dean's jaw dropped with the load of information Cas just dropped on him. "Cas, I -" Castiel cut him off. "We are going to go inside and I'm going to meet your son and we are going to have coffee and then you are going to take me to the shop so I can see just how well you are doing." Dean nodded and gestured for Cas to lead the way. "I always did like it when you were bossy Cas."


	3. First birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have been hanging out for a few months now and Zep is speaking and getting into trouble. About a year old at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments on my story, you guys are so helpful in what I want to write next. Much love!

'Happy Birthday Zep!' the sign read. "He can't read. You know this right?" Dean asked Cas. Cas grinned kissed Dean on the cheek. "So? We can read it and besides when he's looking at pictures in the future it'll be a nice memory for him." Dean grinned and wrapped his arm around Cas. "you're such a sap you weirdo." Cas gasped and threw paint at Dean who laughed and grabbed his own paintbrush. A large fight broke out and only ended when Dean had Cas pinned and left a long strip of green paint across Cas' face. "Thank god we put plastic up all over the living room. We made a mess." Dean said as he helped Cas up. Cas grinned and gently grabbed the banner."You know, I think it looks better like this don't you think?" He held it up and Dean laughed. The letters were all still there but there was paint splattered all over it making it a mess of colours. Reds, greens, and yellows and blues covered it and the boys. As they each took a end of the banner the door opened to show Charlie and Jo. "what did you two idjits do to the living room?" Jo asked as she walked in. "It's covered in plastic. Its fine." Cas said as they walked it out to the balcony to dry. "You're so lucky because Sam would kill you." Charlie said as she scooped up some paint on her finger. With a mischievous grin she wiped her finger across Jo's face causing her to gasp and grab some paint of her own. Just like that the paint war was back on and by the end of it they were all covered and laughing until their sides hurt. "Come on guys. We have to get this place cleaned up. I don't want to have to be the one to clean up my son if he gets in the paint." Jo, Charlie, and Castiel laughed and started taking down the plastic.

The party was a total hit. Ellen and Bobby came in and Ellen showed off her new engagement ring which everyone applauded then Benny and Andrea came in. Andrea was very pregnant and they all cooed over her belly. Sam's girlfriend Jess came in and gave everyone hugs then the knock on the door signalled Castiel's brother Gabriel who swept right in. After Gabriel came Garth with the cakes and Sam came in an hour later with a squealing Zep. They finished putting the presents aside and started swapping stories about work or what happened when Charlie and Jo were caught kissing by kids and asked to be Cinderella and her princess Charming. After that story they had all laughed and then gathered around a Zep who was buckled into his baby seat. "Happy birthday to you!" they finished the song and Dean helped his son blow out the candle. Zep squealed and said "Cake!" Before digging into the cake. Dean's face turned from one of amusement to one of shock and joy and then cheers abounded as he said, "That was his first word!" Zep didn't know what the excitement was all about but he cheered to, just because. "I got that on camera." Cas said putting his phone down with a grin. "Now we know he's Dean's kid." Jo said with a laugh. "I can't believe he said cake before he said dad." Dean said with a grin. Sam walked into the kitchen to cut up the other cake and hand it out.

The party lasted forever. By the time the last person left, Dean and Castiel were exhausted. "I don't know how you do this all the time." Castiel said leaning against Dean's shoulder. "you think I do this all the time? Angel you have no idea. It usually isn't this crazy. Sam opted into moving in with Bobby and Ellen because they have the extra room. I don't, not anymore at least." He pulled Cas in for a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm gonna put Zep to bed and then you and I are going to bed. We can clean this up in the morning." Dean stood up and Cas yawned and stared after Dean's ass. When Dean came back a few minutes later he pulled Cas up and tucked him into bed before crawling in beside him an grinning when Cas snuggled in like the secret cuddler he was. "Goodnight Cas. I love you." He whispered and closed his eyes. he would never admit how much his heart warmed when he heard Cas whisper that he loved Dean too. Then they settled into a peaceful sleep knowing that this time they just might have gotten it right.


End file.
